Preocupada
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Una expedición más ha fallado, o eso parece a los ojos de Sasha. Su escuadrón ha sido aniquilado por un grupo de titanes, siendo la única sobreviviente. Pero no teme por su vida, sus pensamientos solo se centran en el bien estar de alguien mas.


Preocupada

Me he quedado sola en medio de la nada. Mi única compañía es un caballo, pero no hay ni un ser humano cerca, solo restos de lo que hacía unos minutos había sido una persona, o tal vez dos o tres, es difícil saberlo por el número de piernas y brazos que cubren el campo en el que estoy de pie, o los cuerpos aplastados y reducidos a una mancha enorme de sangre sobre el verde césped. La única sobreviviente soy yo. Todo mi escuadrón fue aplastado o devorado por los titanes.

Esta misma mañana habíamos salido del muro Rose a una nueva expedición, cuyo objetivo era de nuevo dudoso. Y como sucedió en aquella ocasión en que apareció el titán femenino, el escuadrón liderado por Rivai había desaparecido. No logro entender que es lo que planea en esta ocasión el comandante Erwin, esto parecía solo un recorrido por los terrenos que alguna vez fueron protegidos por el muro María, sin un destino fijo; solo hemos salido a ser pisoteados por unos titanes.

Avanzo con toda calma, aunque el miedo recorre cada parte de mí ser, pues no logro ver a titán alguno que pueda atacarme. Hasta el último excéntrico me ignoró y corrió en dirección al sur, hacia el muro. Siendo la única de pie, tomo la pistola y disparo la única señal que encuentro en el suelo. Humo rojo, fracaso total de mi escuadrón. Me dedico a mirar el cielo esperando alguna respuesta.

A lo lejos, detrás de un grupo reducido de árboles, distingo varias columnas de humo verde que indicaban avanzar. Tengo una pista de a dónde ir. Tiro de las riendas del caballo y con una palmada le hago galopar en busca de mis compañeros. Mantengo la esperanza de que ellos sigan con vida, en especial uno de ellos. No puedo negarlo, el pensar en que sufrieran un ataque como mi escuadrón me hace sentir un doloroso vacío en el estómago y no es debido al hambre, es por la preocupación. Confió plenamente en las habilidades de Rivai y la mente certera de Armin, hasta en la habilidad de Jean… pero aun así, me preocupa Eren.

De pronto escucho una explosión, ese terrible sonido que solo podía significar una cosa: Eren se convirtió en titán, sinónimo de que el grupo de Rivai era masacrado en ese justo momento. Siento como el color abandona mi rostro, mis piernas tiemblan y mis manos se debilitan; entró en pánico con solo imaginar lo peor. No, no puede ser malo… es fuerte. Sin dudar, hago correr tan rápido a mi caballo como pueda, debo llegar cuanto antes y ayudarles, debo asegurarme de que está bien.

La angustia me invade, me siento inútil y dolida porque existe la posibilidad de perder a esa persona especial, a quien no he tenido el valor de confesar mi sentir. Sé que es hábil y fuerte, a diferencia mía, pero siento que debo estar ahí apoyándole. Ya varias veces puso su vida en riesgo, una de ellas por mí. Pero no importa que tan rápido corra mi caballo, aún estoy muy lejos.

Ya cuando estoy cerca de aquel grupo, veo como se eleva una gruesa y densa nube de humo, despedida seguramente por el cuerpo de titán controlado por Eren. La batalla había terminado.

Con un paso más lento, me acerco al resto de la legión de exploración. Veo a varios de los soldados rodear unas cabañas abandonadas mientras que otros entran con varios tanques de gas y provisiones. Normalmente yo me acercaría y robaría un pan, pero no en esta ocasión; busco algo más importante.

–¡Hey tú, chica patata! –me llama la voz de Jean. Está cubierto de sangre que se evapora poco a poco–. ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Y tú escuadrón?

–Nos atacaron unos titanes excéntricos –le digo, avanzando hacia la nube de vapor–. Solo yo sobreviví.

–¿No estas herida? –se acerca Christa con rostro preocupado.

–¿Eh? No, no. Para nada. Esos titanes no pudieron tocarme –le respondo, disimulando mi preocupación.

–¿Segura que estas bien? Estas actuando más rara de lo normal –me dice Conny acercándome un pan–. No le haces caso al pan.

–Déjala en paz –le reprime Christa– Acaba de pasar por algo terrible.

–¿Y nosotros no?

Los ignoro, no quiero oír su discusión. Solo quiero que esa nube de disipe en el aire y me permita verle. A mi lado pasan el comandante Erwin y Hanji, ambos lucen satisfechos y murmuran algo sobre un puesto de control. Al parecer, de eso se trataba esta expedición. A mí alrededor, el resto de los soldados se llevan a los heridos o los cadáveres de los fallecidos que, para mi alivio, ninguno es de ella.

El humo se disipa, dejándome ver con claridad a Mikasa que, de rodillas, sujeta a un fatigado Eren al pie de un gigantesco esqueleto humeante. Sonrió aliviada, ella está a salvo. Me siento algo tonta al creer que podría haberle pasado algo, después de todo, ella vale más de cien veces lo que yo. Suspiro. No puedo evitar sentir celos de ese chico obstinado en matar titanes; tiene a Mikasa siempre con él, siempre cuidándolo; pero no lo acepta, la ignora y rechaza sus sentimientos. Como deseo que ella sea así conmigo. Y yo, no puedo reunir el valor para decírselo a ella.

–No pudimos proteger a Eren el tiempo suficiente –escuchó decir a Rivai, con su uniforme voz seria–. Había un hueco entre nosotros.

–Nos falta una persona, capitán –señaló Armin–. Necesitamos a otro soldado.

Necesitan a alguien más. Y como si mis deseos fueran escuchados, esos dos me dan la clave para acercarme a mi querida Mikasa. Muchas gracias por decirlo Armin, ya sé con quienes hablaré esta noche.


End file.
